Solve for $x$ : $9 = \dfrac{x}{4}$
Explanation: Multiply both sides by $4$ $ 9 {\cdot 4} = \dfrac{x}{4} {\cdot 4} $ Simplify: $36 = \dfrac{x}{\cancel{4}} \cdot \cancel{4}$ $x = 36$